justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Saas PP12 Hogg
The Saas PP12 Hogg is a rear wheel drive off-road vehicle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the oldest car in the game, resembling a real world Volvo TP21 "Sugga" - a 1950's 4-door military off-road car. The real one has a much higher suspension. It spawns in sand red, orange, dark green, dark blue and black. In two missions it spawns in faction colors: *The Ular Boys faction mission Save the Forest has a convoy of yellow Hoggs. *The Reapers faction mission Hell on Wheels has Bolo Santosi provide you with a red Reapers-branded PP12 Hogg. At various military bases it spawns in military beige, but has no military markings. There are 2 fuel canisters on the rear corners and a small box in the middle of the rear wall, all of which can be broken off easily in a crash. Performance Due to it being an off-roader, the speed is not a key factor. The acceleration is fairly good with a moderate top speed. It also feels very heavy. Due to this, the Hogg can be used for ramming smaller vehicles like the Hamaya Oldman out of the way with ease. Vehicles of the same size and above however won't budge unless rammed at a high enough speed. The car it's based on has a 90 hp straight 6 engine. The reason for the Hogg's lack of speed is not a lack of power. This is an off-road car and as such, it needs slow gears. It was never meant to be driven fast. The armor however suggests that it was meant to put up with some sort of small arms fire without a problem. This is evident in the chase during Casino Bust. The car it's based on has 4-wheel drive, but the Hogg only has rear wheel drive. Despite this, it's still a relatively good off-road car. Locations During free roam gameplay The PP12 is one of the few off-road vehicles that appears where it would be needed on a regular basis. Because it appears at several military bases, it's safe to assume that this may have been the standard Panau Military off-road car at some point in the past, before the MVs. *In traffic at the Berawan Besar Mountains. *In traffic at the Lautan Lama Desert. *An orange version at Karl Blaine's Residence. Available before completion of the Agency mission Three Kings. It's replaced by the Pocumtuck Nomad afterwards and throughout Mercenary Mode. *At several Military bases in Panau. **A green one at the Sungai Cengkih Besar airport, next to the communications station. **A desert color one at the Gunung Merah Radar Facility, near the gate. **A desert color one at the Kampung Kala Merah military base. In missions *The most well-known appearance is in the Agency mission Casino Bust, where Karl Blaine drives an orange Hogg, with Rico in the Stunt position. *The Reapers faction mission Hell on Wheels has Bolo Santosi provide you with a red Reapers-branded PP12. *The Ular Boys faction mission Save the Forest has Rico meeting up with a convoy of yellow Hoggs. *The Reapers faction mission The Broader Scope features a pale yellow PP12 Hogg. Trivia *It is possible that the civilian PP12 Hoggs were acquired through military surplus, as the Hogg seems designed for military use (especially seeing as the real car it's based on is an actual military vehicle). The Panau Military still has a few of them at their bases. *Its model name, Hogg, is very similar to the word "hog". The Volvo TP21 "Sugga" that the Hogg is based on is often called a "Galten", which translates into "The Boar". The meaning of "boar" is very similar to that of "hog", so it's an obvious reference. *During Casino Bust when the player stunt-jumps onto Karl's car, Rico obtains pre-heat even though his car is marked green. This only happens during that mission. *It's made by the fictional Saas company. *Four-door vehicles are rare in Just Cause 2. *In the game Karl Blaine's orange Hogg appears to be a vehicle on its own, featuring only minor visible differences (the wipers, some tin cans inside and a more detailed interior). Gallery Kem Jurang Gurun.png|Near the Kem Jurang Gurun military base. Karl Blaine's Residence and Saas PP12 Hogg.jpg|At Karl Blaine's Residence. Karl Blaine's Residence and Saas PP12 Hogg (3).jpg|At Karl Blaine's Residence. Karl Blaine's Saas PP12 Hogg.jpg|Karl Blaine's Hogg in a field. Reapers Saas PP12 Hogg.jpg|Reapers version given for Hell on Wheels. Volvo TP21.png|The Volvo TP21, the vehicle it is based on. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau